d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Slake, primal vampire gestalt Fighter/Monk CR 33
Stat Block Slake CR 33 Human primal vampire Fighter/Monk gestalt 25 LE Medium undead (augmented humanoid) Init +21; Senses Darkvision 60 ft., Listen +52, Spot +52 Aura Aura of desecration 900 ft. (DC 37), moderate abjuration (daazzix’s vest), moderate transmutation (boots of speed), overwhelming abjuration (mantle of epic spell resistance), overwhelming evil, overwhelming lawful, strong abjuration (ring of sequestering and ring of greater universal energy resistance), strong conjuration (bracers of armor +8), strong evocation (amulet of mighty fists +5), strong transmutation (belt of magnificence +6) Languages Common; all (tongue of the sun and moon) ----- AC 82 (+13 Dex, +11 natural, +8 bracers, +6 profane, +15 deflection, +5 monk bonus, +14 Wisdom bonus), touch 63, flat-footed 69 hp 587 (25 HD); DR 25/epic, good, and silver; Fast Healing 30 Immune ability damage to physical scores (Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution), ability drain, any effect that requires a Fortitude save (unless it also affects objects or is harmless), cold, critical hits, death effects, death from massive damage, disease, electricity, energy drain, fatigue and exhaustion effects, mind-affecting effects, nonlethal damage, paralysis, poison, sleep effects, stunning. Resist Acid 30, fire 30, sonic 30; SR 45 Fort +33, Ref +50, Will +45 Weaknesses Damned, sleep of the dead, sunlight vulnerability, the hunger ----- Speed 150 ft. (30 squares) Melee unarmed strike +48/+48/+48/+43/+38/+33 (4d8+27 plus energy drain/18-20) and bite +43 (6d6+15 plus 12 Con) Ranged +38/+33/+28/+23 Space 5 ft.; Reach 5 ft. Base Atk +23; Grp +43 Atk Options Blinding Speed, Combat Expertise, energy drain, Improved Sunder, Improved Trip, Power Attack, quivering palm (DC 36), Spring Attack, Stunning Fist (25/day, DC 36) Special Actions abundant step (CL 12th), children of the night, domination (300 ft., DC 37), empty body (25 rounds), gaseous form, Whirlwind Attack, wholeness of body (50 hp) Combat Gear boots of speed ----- Abilities Str 42, Dex 36, Con --, Int 31, Wis 38, Cha 41 SQ Alternate form, blood drain, create spawn, dark blessing, diamond body, diamond soul, evasion, flurry of blows, godless, improved evasion, ki strike (magic, lawful, adamantine), light sleep, perfect self, purity of body, resurrection, slow fall any distance, spider climb, stain on nature, still mind, timeless body, turn resistance +36 Feats Alertness (B), Blinding Speed (ELH), Cleave, Combat Expertise, Combat Reflexes (B), Deflect Arrows (B), Devastating Critical (ELH), Dodge (B), Epic Reflexes (B) (ELH), Great Cleave, Great Fortitude, Greater Weapon Focus (unarmed strike), Greater Weapon Specialization (unarmed strike), Improved Combat Reflexes (B) (ELH), Improved Critical (unarmed strike), Improved Energy Drain (LM), Improved Grapple, Improved Initiative (B), Improved Natural Attack (unarmed strike) (MM), Improved Sunder, Improved Trip (B), Improved Unarmed Strike (B), Keen Strike (ELH), Life Drain (LM), Lightning Reflexes (B), Mobility, Overwhelming Critical (ELH), Positive Energy Resistance (LM), Power Attack, Spring Attack, Stunning Fist (B), Superior Initiative (B) (ELH), Vorpal Strike (ELH), Weapon Focus (unarmed strike), Weapon Specialization (unarmed strike), Whirlwind Attack Skills Balance +38, Bluff +23, Climb +37, Diplomacy +19, Hide +49, Intimidate +43, Jump +41, Knowledge (arcana) +38, Knowledge (religion) +38, Listen +52, Move Silently +49, Search +18, Sense Motive +50, Spot +52, Swim +37, Tumble +43 Possessions combat gear plus amulet of mighty fists +5, belt of magnificence +6 (MH), bracers of armor +8, mantle of epic spell resistance (ELH), ring of greater universal energy resistance (ELH), ring of sequestering (ELH), daazzix’s vest (DMG2), twelve blue-white diamonds (5,000 gp each), three black star sapphires (1,000 gp each), five red spinels (100 gp each) ----- Abundant Step (Su): Once per day, Slake may use a dimension door effect (CL 12th). Alternate Form (Su): Slake can assume the shape of a bat, rat, or wolf (or dire versions thereof) as a standard action. He can remain in these forms until he assumes another or until the next sunrise. Aura of Desecration (Su): Slake's presence has all the affects of a nightshade's descrecating aura. However, it extends to a 900 foot radius. In addition, all holy symbols within this radius combust, melt, shatter, bend in half, or are otherwise somehow destroyed, rendering them useless for turn attempts, as spell foci, or other uses. If a holy symbol was enchanted, it is entitled to a Fortitude save to avoid this effect. All non-sentient plants within the radius wither and die; sentient ones must make a Fortitude save or die. All water within this radius freezes solid. This evil aura frightens animals; untrained animals flee if possible or attack if cornered, while trained animals are skittish and unresponsive. All Handle Animal checks within the aura's radius suffer a -10 penalty. Blood Drain (Ex): Slake can suck blood from a living victim with his fangs with a successful bite attack, inflicting 12 points of Constitution drain. For every point of Constitution drained, Slake gains 5 temporary hit points. Children of the Night (Su): Slake commands the lesser creatures of the world and six times per day can call forth 60 HD of rats, bats, or wolves. These creatures arrive in 2d6 rounds and serve Slake for up to 6 hours. Create Spawn (Su): A humanoid or monstrous humanoid slain by Slake’s bite attack rises as a vampire spawn 1d4 days after burial. Slake may create another vampire by feeding his blood to a dying (between -1 and -9 hit points) victim. The victim makes a Will save (DC 37) followed by a Fortitude save (DC 27). If the Will save is successful, the blood has no effect, if the Fortitude save is successful, the creature dies but does not rise as one of the undead. If the victim fails both saves, they die, only to rise as a vampire with the next sunset. Slake may transform a victim into a vampire with only a single bite. Any victim who has failed their Will Save against the vampire's domination power and whose blood Slake has drained can be forced to make a Fortitude save (DC 37) or seem to die and to rise as a vampire at the next sunset. Slake may force any one creature to make this save once every 24 hours. Slake has control over all spawn and vampires that he creates. At any given time Slake may have enslaved spawn totaling no more than 150 HD; any spawn he creates that would exceed this limit are created as free-willed vampires or vampire spawn. A vampire that is enslaved may create and enslave spawn of its own, so Slake can control a number of lesser vampires in this fashion. Slake may voluntarily free an enslaved spawn in order to enslave a new spawn, but once freed, a vampire or vampire spawn cannot be enslaved again. Damned (Ex): Slake casts no reflection in mirrors. He must make a Will save (DC 30) to cross running water (but is otherwise not harmed by being immersed in running water). Dark Blessing (Ex): Slake's Charisma modifier is added to all of his saving throws. This is already factored into the above statistics. Domination (Su): Slake can crush an opponent’s will just by looking onto his or her eyes. This is similar to a gaze attack, except that Slake must use a standard action, and those merely looking at him are not affected. Anyone he targets must succeed on a Will save or fall instantly under Slake’s influence as though by a dominate person spell (CL 25th, DC 37). The ability has a range of 300 feet. Empty Body (Su): Slake can assume an ethereal state for 25 rounds per day, as though using the spell etherealness. He may go ethereal on a number of different occasions during any single day, so long as the total number of rounds spent in an ethereal state do not exceed 25 rounds. Energy Drain (Su): Once per round, living creature's hit by Slake's slam or unarmed strike (chosen before the attack roll is made) gain six negative levels. For each negative level bestowed, the target loses 20 hit points, and Slake gains 20 temporary hit points and a +1 bonus to skill and ability checks, attack rolls, and saving throws for one hour. On a critical hit, Slake inflicts twelve negative levels, with the target losing 25 hit points per negative level, and Slake gaining a like amount of temporary hit points. After twenty-four hours, the victim may make a DC 37 Fortitude save to remove the negative levels. Gaseous Form (Su): As a standard action, Slake can assume gaseous form at will as the spell (CL 5th) but can remain gaseous indefinately and has a fly speed of 20 feet with perfect maneuverability. Godless (Ex): Slake may physically attack someone bearing a holy symbol. His turn resistance is tripled to +36 (already taken into account in the above statistics. Note that between this and his Positive Energy Resistance feat, Slake takes no damage from holy water or touching holy symbols). Improved Evasion (Ex): If Slake makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an effect that normally deals half damage on a successful save, he instead takes no damage. On a failed save, Slake still takes only half damage. Slake cannot use Improved Evasion if helpless. Light Sleep (Ex): Slake must still rest during the day, but can be awakened by ambient noise or motion (taking the normal -10 penalty to Listen checks when sleeping), and is definitely awakened by any attack. (If he wishes, Slake may make a Will save (DC 20) to remain awake for one hour when the sun rises. At the end of this hour, he must make another Will save (DC 25) to remain awake for a second hour, and another save every hour after that, with the DC rising by 5 each time. When he does finally sleep, it must be for an additional two hours per hour put off via successful Will saves.) Quivering Palm (Su): Slake can set up vibrations within the body of another living creature that can thereafter be fatal if he so desires. He may use his quivering palm attack once per week, announced before he makes his attack roll. Constructs, deathless, oozes, plants, undead, incorporeal creatures, and creatures immune to critical hits cannot be affected. Otherwise, if he strikes the target and inflicts damage, the quivering palm attack succeeds. Thereafter Slake can try to slay the victim at any later time, as long as the attempt is made within twenty-five days. To make such an attempt, Slake merely wills the victim to die (a free action), and unless the target makes a Fortitude save (DC 36), it dies. If the saving throw is successful, the target is no longer in danger from that particular quivering palm attack, but it may still be affected by another one at a later time. Resurrection (Ex): Slake can have many places of rest prepared, since the only requirement is some soil from his homeland (the place where he was born). The only way to make sure that Slake does not return is to cut his head from his body, burn the body and the head separately, scatter the ashes from the body over running water, immerse the ashes from the head in holy water, and bury the immersed ashes in consecrated ground. However, if the head ashes are ever unearthed and somehow separated from the holy water, dried thoroughly, and then subjected to an unhallow spell, Slake can regenerate in a week if the ashes are placed inside one of his places of rest. Slow Fall (Ex): If Slake is within arm's reach of a wall, he can use it to slow his descent, allowing him to fall any distance without harm. Spider Climb (Su): Slake can climb sheer surfaces as though affected by a spider climb spell. Stain on Nature (Su): Slake is unaffected by garlic (this ability's other powers are overlapped by his aura of desecration). Still Mind (Ex): Slake gains a +2 bonus on saving throws against spells and effects from the school of enchantment. Sunlight Vulnerability (Ex): In daylight, Slake loses all supernatural abilities, fast healing, and his racial bonuses to Strength and Dexterity. He takes a -4 penalty to attack rolls, skill and ability checks, and AC. The Hunger (Ex): Slake must feed on blood daily, typically via his blood drain attack. Slake must ingest no fewer than 4 Constitution points of blood per day. For each day this requirement is not met, he suffers one negative level (to a minimum of 1 HD) and his powers are reduced as though he lost one age category (to a minimum of newborn). For each day Slake ingests the minimum requirement of blood, one lost level and age category are restored. If he ingests bloods from other sources, such as animals or fresh corpses, he gains only 1/2 the normal amount of Constitution points he would otherwise get. Tongue of the Sun and Moon (Ex): Slake can speak with any living creature. Wholeness of Body (Su): Slake may heal himself for up to 50 hit points each day. He may spread this healing out over several uses. Combat Slake is an unholy terror in combat, using his great speed and other abilities to always close to melee range. His natural weapons strike as adamantine, epic, evil, and lawful for purposes of overcoming damage reduction. His natural attacks deal slashing damage, and on a critical hit deals an additional 1d6 damage in addition to the critical damage, and the target must also make a DC 38 Fortitude save or die instantly; furthermore, on a natural attack roll of 20, if the critical hit is confirmed, the target is beheaded (Slake’s unarmed strikes may, at his option, deal bludgeoning damage, but doing so reduces the critical threat range to 19-20, and does not sever the target’s head on a natural roll of 20). On a successful bite attack, he deals 6d6+15 points of damage and drinks the target’s blood, inflicting 12 points of Constitution drain, and gaining 60 temporary hit points for one hour (if he makes no other attacks during the round, he bites at +48 to hit, and inflicts 6d6+23 damage plus 12 Con drain). Slake’s ring of sequestering keeps him under the effects of a sequester spell without being comatose. As such, he cannot be located with divination spells, and is invisible to any form of sight or seeing. This grants him a +2 bonus to attack rolls (not factored in above), and the defender loses their Dexterity bonus to AC. Attacks directed against his square likewise have a 50% miss chance. Between his Blinding Speed epic feat and his boots of speed, Slake may act as if hasted for up to 15 rounds per day. He does not gain any speed from this effect since it overlaps with his fast movement monk ability. He still gains the +1 to attack rolls and +1 dodge bonus to AC and Reflex saves, as well as the extra melee attack during a full attack action. Slake’s aura of desecration functions like a desecrate spell in a shrine of evil power. Within 900 feet of him, all Charisma checks to turn undead take a -6 penalty, and all undead gain a +2 profane bonus to attack rolls, damage rolls, and saving throws, as well as +2 hit points per HD. Slake’s aura slays all non-sentient plants and destroys holy symbols, and sentient plants and enchanted holy symbols in that radius must make a DC 37 Fortitude save or be destroyed. All untrained animals flee from this aura, and trained animals are unresponsive, causing Handle Animal checks to take a -10 penalty. The aura can be dispelled by a dispel evil or similar effect, but Slake may reactivate it as a free action on his turn. It suppresses and is suppressed by a hallowed or consecrated area. Without his aura, Slake’s stats are modified as follows: -50 hp; -2 to all attack rolls, damage rolls, and saving throws. All damage Slake takes from positive energy (such as cure spells) is reduced by 10 points due to his Positive Energy Resistance feat. When exposed to sunlight, Slake cannot use any of his supernatural abilities nor fast healing. He takes a -16 penalty to Strength and a -10 penalty to Dexterity, as well as a -4 penalty to attack rolls, skill and ability checks, and AC. All of these penalties (including the loss of his aura of desecration) adjust his stats as follows: -50 hp; -5 Init; DR 25/silver; -9 to normal and touch AC, -4 to flat-footed AC; -8 Grp; - 14 melee attack rolls, -10 damage (-6 damage to secondary natural attacks, no energy drain); -13 ranged; -2 Fort, -7 Ref, -2 Wis; -16 Str, -10 Dex; -9 Balance, -12 Climb, -9 Hide, -12 Jump, -9 Move Silently, -12 Swim, -9 Tumble, -4 to all other skills. When in sunlight his natural weapons do not overcome damage reduction. Without his magic items (or if they are suppressed or disjoined), adjust his stats as follows: -1 CR; -75 hp; -3 Init; -17 normal and touch AC, -14 flat-footed AC; -3 Grp; -8 melee attack and damage rolls (-7 to bite damage, negative levels cause a creature to lose 17 hit points, and Slake gains only 17 temporary hit points); -3 ranged attack rolls; -10 SR; acid resistance 20, fire resistance 10, sonic resistance 0; -3 Fort, -6 Ref, -6 Will; -6 to all attributes; -3 to all skill rolls; haste for 5 rounds/day. Design Notes Slake’s Challenge Rating is higher than normal for a few reasons. His CR is increased by 1 to account for the gestalt nature of his class levels, and then raised by an additional 2 to account for his being equipped with PC-level wealth (for a 25th-level character). Also, Slake has benefited from reading the +5 versions of a manual of gainful exercise, a manual of quickness of action, a tome of clear thought, a tome of understanding, and a tome of leadership and influence. As such, he no longer has these items, and their gold piece values have been deducted from his total wealth. Hence, even being in an antimagic field does not remove the inherent bonuses from them, so losing all of his magic items only reduces his CR by 1. Slake’s original ability scores were built using the “powerful” array: Str 12, Dex 14, Con 8, Int 10, Wis 18, Cha 16. For his levels, 3 ability points were added to Strength, while 1 was added to Dexterity, Intelligence, and Charisma. After that, aging bonuses (but not penalties) were applied, giving a +3 to all of his mental stats. Following that were the increases from his template, the manuals and tomes, and his belt of magnificence. His skill points were assigned retroactively, based on his Intelligence score after the ability increases from levels, age, his template, and the tome. In the Combat section above, only the special powers that have a direct impact on running Slake are listed; other abilities that present extraneous or repetitive information (such as flurry of blows, diamond body, etc.) are only summarized in Slake's stat block. Note that Slake's Alternate Form power has been modified to conform to the latest errata http://wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/dd/20060216a. The various circumstances listed above where he’d lose power (without his aura, in sunlight, and without his magic items) are presented as penalties rather than just recalculating the various stats to make it easier to apply multiple conditions. If, for example, he’s in sunlight and loses his magic items, just stack all of the listed penalties to get the total stat modifiers he’d be operating under. Beyond the PHB, DMG, and MM, Slake was built using the following works: Unearthed Arcana, Epic Level Handbook (ELH), Libris Mortis (LM), Miniature’s Handbook (MH), Dungeon Master’s Guide II (DMG2), and Vampires: The Official Dicefreaks Template http://dicefreaks.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=29. The lack of background or other character information is deliberate, so Slake can be best used however you wish in your campaign. Slake works well as a superior type of vampire, shaking up the PCs by having what they “know” about vampires suddenly not apply. Likewise, his gestalt levels can be representative of a different style of combat training, depending on the background assigned to him. Alzrius Category:Epic Category:CR 33 Category:Low-Epic Category:Dicefreaks Category:Libris Mortis Category:Miniatures Handbook Category:Unearthed Arcana category:Undead category:Fighter category:Monk category:Multiclass